Trevigen/TreviMed has developed the Mismatch Identification DNA Analysis System (MIDAS) that relies on SNIPase (genetically-optimized DNA mismatch repair enzymes) for the detection of pathogen DNA without the need for PCR amplification. The purpose of the research outlined in this Phase I proposal is to adapt MIDAS to a lateral-flow dipstick platform. To this end, we propose the following specific aims: (1) to design and test immobilized MIDAS probes to high-risk oncogenic strains of human papilloma virus (HPV strains 16 and 18) that incorporate biotin and various haptens such as dinitrophenyl (DNP), digoxigenin (DIG), fluorescein isothiocyanate (FITC), or bromodeoxyuridine (BrdU). In the presence of HPV target DNA and SNIPase, cleavage of the probe occurs, leading to the formation of a colored band on a lateral-flow dipstick. The MIDAS probes will be optimized initially with single-stranded oligonucleotides as targets, corresponding to HPV-16 and HPV-18 DNA sequences; (2) to optimize Dipstick-MIDAS for detecting the presence of cloned HPV-16 and HPV-18 DNA, and genomic DNA derived from HPV-16 and HPV-18-positive cell lines. These efforts will culminate in a rapid, sensitive, multiplexed, cost-effective, and accurate assay for oncogenic strains of HPV that cause cervical cancer.